The Human Hybrid
by Kitty Nikole
Summary: Mystic Falls, 1864; Kathryn comes to town ruins her family and takes her older brothers with. She became a half- vampire in 1865 in a lab out side of Pittsburgh. After 500 years she returns to Mystic falls in search of her Brothers, but instead finds the Michelson family. All she wants is a family, will she get her dream?
1. First Question

First Question

The Michelson Manor was huge more like a mansion actually I think it is. My name is Anna Salvator but I am half- human and half- vampire let us look at reality I am mostly human, I don't need permission to enter a human house and I don't drink human blood. On the vampire side I have the speed, some of the strength and most of all I have compulsion, my favorite. Also I was created by a laboratory two years after Kathryn Perce invaded my home and ruined my two older brothers. I ring the doorbell an adorable girl opens the door, "Hello." "Hi my name is Anna; I was told that I was to stay here." She gives me a look over, "the hybrid human?" I sigh, "Yes." "You may come in." I enter the house, wow it's even bigger on the inside. Standing not too far in front of me are four men, the one who appears to be the oldest takes a step towards me and says; "Welcome Anna let me introduce the Michelson Family, my name is Elijah," he looks towards the one with curly hair, "this is Ne Klaus and the girl is Rebecca," he looks to the girl then to the last two men, "the one with longer hair is Finn and the other is Cole." I wave, smile and say, "hi."

Soon after the tour of the house and me knowing where my room is Klaus begins to speak, "how did you go from 'human' to 'half'- human?" I take a deep breath look him in the eyes and say, "truly I have no idea. One day I have a nice life then the next a girl comes steals my brothers away, days later I wake in a lab like place soon after that I figured out and began a new life." Klaus has a shocked kind of look on his face, "who was this 'girl' you were speaking of?" I look to my feet then back to Klaus, "Kathryn Perce and I don't remember liking her." Rebecca pipes in, "nor do I."


	2. Nightmares

Nightmares

I woke with a scream. I am breathing hard and crying, I look the time, 3:32am. "Are you okay?" I jump at the sound of His voice, I look towards the door, He is just standing there with concern all over his face, "Just another nightmare." I look at the floor, He walks to the bed. "Your nightmares are getting worse Anna, what are they about?" he sits on the bed. "They are about 1865 in the lab." He puts his hand on mine, "Elijah will you stay here?" "Yeah." He climbs under the covers and lays down, I lay on his chest and soon find myself falling asleep. "Good night Anna."

I wake up to His hand in mine, "Eli, did you stay here the whole night?" "Yes." I smile, then roll over to look at him, "Do you know how to make blueberry pancakes?" Not dropping his gaze, "Would you like some?" I feel myself blushing, "Yes I do." "I think I can figure it out. Get dressed and met me down stairs." He smiles gets up and leaves. Twenty minutes later I venture down stairs to find a fully dressed Elijah and the smell of blueberry pancakes. "Hungry?"


	3. Three Words

Three Words

That moment when all you want is someone to love, yeah that one it's the worst. I swear he doesn't see it, I have lived here for almost two and a half years, how does he not see it? "Anna?" Cole? No Him. I go downstairs, "yes Eli?" "Wanna go out… too like dinner?" I can feel my checks turning red. "Did the big scary original just ask me to dinner again?" He laughs, "I think I did." I look him in the eyes, "I would love to."

Well so he has asked me out before so yeah maybe he does know I like him and I know he like me, but something always stops him from going any further I don't know why, when I get nightmares he will come a cuddle up next to me until I fall asleep even then he doesn't leave. Darn I have confused myself again. "What are you thinking about?" We are in the car now. "Us." Did I just say that out loud, shit. "What about us?" "The fact that you take me to dinner and cuddle with me when I get nightmares, but outside of that you are distant and it's very confusing. At times I think you might like me then other you just confuse me…" I look at him, "so which is it do you like me or not?" He is quiet for a minute, "Anna I don't like you..." I don't react I can tell he is not finished; "I love you." "Same here."


	4. The Old White Church

The Old White Church

It's been almost a month sense He told me He loved me for the first time, He has said it sense but something about today scares me we have been in the car for about two hours. "We are almost there." Where? That is all I want to know but he won't tell me. I see it. It's white, abandoned, falling apart, but most of all it's a church. I just sit and stare at the churches beauty as it gets closer and closer. There is bright green grass all around; it looks like a scene in a movie. The car stops we both get out He gabs my hand and leads me into the church. "Wow Eli this place is beautiful." He glances at me, "I know that's why I chose it." I turn to look at him, ""for what did you chose it for?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring looks me in the eyes, "Anna Salvator will you marry me?" I make myself a little bit taller and kiss him he slips the ring onto my left ring finger and says; "I promise to love you forever and always, through your crabbiness and your craziness, through your lovely blue eyes and your awful nail biting habit, till the forever comes to a stop I Will Love You." He kisses me again and whispers in my ear, "your turn." "I promise to love you forever and always no matter what anybody says no one not even Finn has the power to change how feel about you, even when you're annoyingly right, and you're over protectiveness, even your sometimes silly way of talking can't change my mind I Will Love You till forever leaves." He picks me up and carries me back to the car then we start heading home.

"What did you mean about Finn?" "Oh… that well he doesn't like me." "That's why he can't stand being at the house." "Yeah." Should I tell him about when Finn tried to kill me? Nah, I refuse to be the cause of a family feud.


	5. Six Lovely Words

Six Lovely Words

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven," I freeze. "Hello?" No answer. "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen." "Anna I can here you counting I am almost there don't move." That voice is Cole's voice, he found me thank god! Yesterday I fell in a hole and have been lost in the tunnels ever sense I've counted to 100 over ten times and now finally someone found me, finally. Cole comes into view, "COLE," I hug him, "finally I can get out of this scary place," I look up at him, "will you take me home?" "I sure will."

When I get home I shower and eat. "What were you doing in the woods Anna?" "I went for a run then I fell and started to wonder in the tunnels and then I heard your voice." "Well I am just glad Elijah was out of town he would have killed me if he found out that I left." The front door of the Manor opens, He walks through the door, three seconds later Cole is thrown through the wall and into my office. "STOP!" is all I can say. He stops walks over to me puts his hand under my chin and says "why did Cole leave?" "He went to get some food the fridge was empty and I was hungry and sense you don't want the Salvators to know I exist he had to go and get food." He walks over to Cole, I start playing with the ring on my left ring finger. "Okay, Cole fix this wall." I sigh in relief and walk over to Him, "Elijah, I really want my brothers to know I exist. Please can WE go over to their house please?" Eli looks down at me, curse my 5ftness, "They will be here for dinner." Then he kisses me soft and gently, and then he walks upstairs to 'our' room… After hearing those six words I smile real big and follow after Eli. In the end dinner never came.


	6. The Short but Meaningful Stand- Off

The Short but Meaningful Stand- Off

Finn, the only Michelson that hates me, he is standing in front of me waiting for to make my escape, but I am still planning my escape. "Finn, we don't have to do this Elijah is going to be here soon so I won't tell him, but I need you to leave." "I am not leaving, and here is why; you are going to ruin my mother's plan so I have been told to get rid of you." A sly creepy smile appears on his face and I realize what he is saying, "you plan on murdering your OWN family, what the hell is wrong with you?" "Oh dear Ann not only is that my mother's plan it is her only goal now that she is back to life…" he pauses a tall oldish woman walks in, "hello Anna I am Ester their mom." Assuming she is talking about the Michelson family I turn around and make a break for it I get to Eli's room and get a dagger and hide. Finn enters the room and I quick dagger him and run Ester doesn't even try and chase me.

I run into to town and then calm myself then head to the Mystic Girl. When I get there I call Eli, "Hello?" "Eli, your mom is trying to kill me then once I am gone she is going to kill your family and Finn is helping. I daggered him and now I am at the girl." "I'll be there in 10." He hangs up, I order nachos and wait for him to arrive.


	7. Voices, Names, Faces

Voices, Names, Faces

"What do mean Finn and Mom are trying to kill you then us?" "That's exactly what I mean!" I put my head on the table. Then I hear a familiar yet strange voice, "Elijah I heard your mother is trying to kill you." I keep my head down and just listen. "Damon it is not polite to listen in on others conversations." Keeping my head down I breathe in in shock, Damon, that's… my one of my brother's name. "Damon, do you remember anything about your family after the 'incident' in 1864?" "Why?" Keeping my head down, "just answer the damn question." "Uh… well Stephen killed father and we had a sister, Annariza, she was 17, she died but we found no body." I put my head up, "Wow if this is what it's like being dead then I should try it more often." Damon has a hilarious look of shock on his face, Elijah is trying hard not to laugh but fails. "You're… alive, I have to get Stephen." Then he is gone.

Damon soon comes back with Stephen, "I truly do not believe you… actually I change my mind." Eli is next to me, I look up at him, and then he kisses me and says, "Have fun," the he leaves. "Hi boys."


	8. Trust

Trust

Elijah, Klaus and Cole are discussing what to do with their brother Finn, I am sitting on the couch playing with my sword. Elijah bought it for me days ago, I already know how to use it, Damon taught me when I was a child. Finn enters the house, "Have you three noticed how Anna is falling apart, she is pale and week she is falling apart right before your eyes and I am the only one to notice, how sad is that?" Eli begins to speak, "Anna? She is…" he looks at me, "… you're right we have been too busy to notice that she needs some help." I hate it when people think I 'need' help so I get up and leave with my sword, I venture into the woods. "Am I okay? Yes I have to be, I feel fine." A dizzying wave comes over me, "maybe I am not okay." Then the darkness takes over before I hit the ground.

I woke in my old room; Eli was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I sit up, my head throbbing in pain; knowing Eli can hear me, "what happened?" His eyes open, "Your nightmares are preventing you from sleeping so you passed out due to being so tired." "Oh." Silence takes over the room. "What happened to Finn?" "He was the one who found you actually, I can't tell if he is trying or getting ready to stab the family in the back and I hate that I can't tell what he is planning." I get up and sit in his lap; he wraps his arms around me so I don't fall. "I have no idea how to help you in this area, but I honestly think you should trust your instincts. Even if he did help to find me, there is a chance he could have could have changed but he also could earn your trust then stab you in the back and not think twice."


	9. Finn's Beliefs

Finn's Beliefs

"Finn! What are you doing here? Where is Elijah?" "Anna stop panicking. Please Elijah is testing me and asked me to watch you for the day while he went to New York to find an old friend." Well things just got awkward, "Uhmm, okay." Finn goes in to the kitchen, for some reason this makes me nervous and I head up stairs to get my sword. Finn beats me to the top he put his pointer finger over his mouth telling me to be quiet, and I do. He enters Eli's room he tosses my sword out the door I quick grab it and run down the stairs. Then a strange man comes flying out of Eli's room and hits the floor below, he looks at me hunger in his eyes he gets up and starts to walk towards me. "FINN!" He runs at vampric speed and takes out the man's heart. "Wh… who was tha…t? "No clue" Finn looks at me the honesty clear in his eyes. "Finn as of right now we won't tell Eli about this, but I need you to answer me this why are you here, why do you want us to trust you, are you…" I couldn't bring myself to complete the question. He leads me to the table, we sit and he begins to tell me a story.

"I was always the 'mama's boy' I followed her blindly, a few week ago I found out that only did she want us, her family dead, she wanted to end all of life not just the supernatural. I didn't mind the supernatural part, humans also I drew mu line at them. If I wanted to kill you I could have done that in the woods the other day and trust me if I was still on my mother's side I would have." I keep quiet hoping my facial expression is not in utter shock. He continues, "I came back because I do not agree with killing the entire human race. It's not want I want to be part of, honestly I am hoping Elijah can change how I feel about the supernatural to, but one can only hope." "Can I help?" Finn looks me deep in my eyes, "yes you may."


	10. Dreams

Dreams

"Cole, where are you taking me?" "Will you just shut up already, it's a surprise." "I am blind folded in a car. I think I know it's a damn 'surprise'!" "Oh my god, do you know how to be quiet?" I can hear Finn laughing from the passenger seat. The car comes to a stop. Doors open and Finn takes my hand and leads me out of the car. "Can I take this blind fold off?" Finn whispers, "Not yet." ""Ugh…" Cole is cursing under his breath. We walk another ten feet then I can feel someone undoing the blind fold. When I can finally see I look at what I am seeing in shock, "Where are we?" "Elijah comes out of the woods, "This is your brother's house." Someone opens the front door and Stephen appears I run up to him and give a big hug I can hear Damon in the background, "Where is my hug?" I let go of Stephen, "Right here." And I go up to Damon and hug him.

This was what I wanted my entire 500 so years my brothers and someone I love, and now I have that. I even have a sister but Rebecca disappeared shortly after I arrived in Mystic Falls, Klaus didn't dagger her she left on her own, truly I hope that wherever she is that she is happy. Finn after saving my life was welcomes back into the family shortly after I told Eli about the first time he tried to kill me, but he forgave Finn and there was no family feud, thank god. My nightmares come in bigger and bigger gaps of time I am glad, Elijah was starting to worry about me. Now a days I pray that Kathryn does not come back into my brothers lives if she did it would be all out war and I don't think I would survive it. I am just glad that my dream finally came true, I have a family.


End file.
